Eneberries
￼￼"Gardening is booorrringgg. But I can tell you about berry plants. You never know what color berries you're going to get from a berry plant! You will always find two berries per plant and they may be different colors. Some are rarer than others. The rarer ones take longer to finish growing berries." -Ollie "Community Garden Some newly established residents of Arbor Village have decided to put the rich soil of the area to use and have started up a Community Garden! For a small fee, you can have a garden of your own! There are larger garden sizes available, but you must meet the requirements of the community garden manager to gain access to those. Eneberries A new type of berry, dubbed the Eneberry, has been discovered in the jungle. When consumed, this berry restores energy to a mweor! However, they are a little rough on a mweor's stomach, so only one can be consumed per day. Rarer berries restore more energy but are difficult to get. Options to use a berry have been added to the fighting popups of the maze and preserve. Berries can be planted in the garden, but you're not guaranteed what colors you will harvest, so it is a bit of a gamble! Berry Trader A young plant mwitten has set up a berry trading stand in Arbor Village. He has access to even the rarest of Eneberries and may be willing to trade them for sufficient incentive." Posted on Saturday, February 27 2016 at 10:02am by Kahlem ♫ '' This news post was the introduction to eneberries. There are 7 types of eneberries: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, and Rainbow. Red are the basic unit of gardening. They take an hour to grow in the garden. To get a better berry, you should start by growing these. You can trade some eneberries for better eneberries at Ollie's trading post. '''Berry information:' eneberry_red.png eneberry_orange.png eneberry_yellow.png eneberry_green.png eneberry_blue.png eneberry_purple.png eneberry_pink.png eneberry_rainbow.png Red Eneberries: '''basic unit of gardening. Usually you can buy these in user shops for a few hundred Mweor money. They take 1 hour to grow. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 10 energy '''Orange Eneberries: '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Red Eneberries plus a fee 1000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 20 energy. It takes 3 hours to grow. '''Yellow Eneberries: '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Orange Eneberries plus a fee 4000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 30 energy. It takes 7 hours to grow. '''Green Eneberries:' '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Yellow Eneberries plus a fee 7000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 40 energy. It takes 10 hours to grow. '''Blue Eneberries:' '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Green Eneberries plus a fee 10000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 50 energy. It takes 13 hours to grow these '''Purple Eneberries:' '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Blue Eneberries plus a fee 13000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 60 energy. It takes 16 hours for these to grow '''Pink Eneberries: '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 3 Purple Eneberries plus a fee 15000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 70 energy. It takes 19 hours for these berries to grow. '''Rainbow Eneberries: '''' '''to get these, you can go to Ollie's trading post and trade 7 of all the other Eneberries, plus a fee 30000 Mweor Money or buy them in a user shop. If fed to a mweor, it gives them 100 energy. It takes 24 hours for these berries to grow. (far from finished, feel free to contribute information to the page)